


Smooth As

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jim is baby, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Jim likes soft things.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 256





	Smooth As

Jim didn’t really think about it, but if he did he’d say it started with the third girl he’d ever slept with. She had greeted him at the door of her apartment in just a short, baby-blue négligée. It had been trimmed with lace. Jim’s eyes had just about popped out of his head when he saw her and the sensation of running his hands over the silky fabric had gotten him hard like nothing ever had before. Ever since, anything smooth and silky against his skin was liable to have him popping off like a bottle rocket.

Jim didn’t really think about it, so it wasn’t until he stopped having casual sex that he realised that it might be a  _ thing  _ for him. Who wouldn’t get excited to see their partner for the evening wearing something soft and sweet?

And then came Bones, tall and broad and grouchy and perfect in every way and Jim couldn’t find it in him to think about much of anything else. No one had ever fucked him so good before. No one had ever filled him up so perfectly, no one else had ever been able to tell when he needed to be held down and fucked hard into the mattress. 

No one else had ever been so gentle with him. Careful to the point of reverence, so concerned with Jim’s pleasure and helping him get there.

“You’re such a service top”, Jim said once, fondly, sweaty and sated. 

Bones had swatted at him without opening his eyes.

“Fuck does that even mean? Fucking kids, why do have to come up with names for everything? It’s just sex, there’s no need to make it so damn complicated”.

“It means-”. Jim had been about to helpfully provide an explanation, but Bones rolled over on top of him and had clamped a hand heavy over his mouth.

“I don’t care Jim”, he had mumbled against Jim’s temple. “I promise you I don’t fucking care”.

No one else had stayed so long.

Things were good and Bones was good to him. So it was a while, couple of months into dating (actual dating, not whatever they had been doing when Jim would show up at Bones’ apartment at ungodly hours and ruin his sleep) before Jim realised he was missing something.

No, “missing”was the wrong word. He was  _ craving.  _

The moment of realisation came as Bones strolled out of the bathroom, black cotton boxers slung low on his hips. Jim reclined on the bed and admired the view but something nagged at him. He felt annoyed at himself for being disappointed at the sight of the boxers. It was what’s underneath that was important. But still he couldn’t help but imagine how good Bones would look in something sleek and cool to the touch.

“Absolutely not”.

“Why not!” Jim waved the packet of tightly folded bedsheets in front of Bones’ face. “Besides, it’s not like I’m asking you to put them on your bed, they’re for my place. Actually, why am I even asking you, I don’t need your permission!”.

“That’s very true, baby”, Bones said soothingly. Liked you would to a child. “Just don’t expect me to come over anymore”.

Jim hugged the silk sheets to his chest. They had come to the department store to find a birthday present for Bones’ mother and Jim had dragged him over to the bedding. He wasn’t pouting.

“I don’t see what you have against luxury”, he said hotly.

“And I don’t see what’s luxurious about slipping and sliding around all night and waking up wrapped in a sweaty silk monstrosity. Besides, do you know how hard they are to clean?”. 

Jim looked down at the sheets doubtful now.

“Look, it’s your money, do what you want. Just don’t get the red ones. Look like you’re gonna open a damn bordello”.

Jim poked his tongue out. 

“And you’d be my favourite John”, he teased. Bones scowled and started walking away.

“Hey wait! How do you know so much about silk sheets?”.

Bones started walking faster.

“Bones? Bones how often have you slept on silk sheets? Leonard!”. 

Jim chased after him, leaving the sheets behind.

Jim still felt a little thrill every time he slid the key into the lock at Bones’ apartment. No one had ever given him a key to their place before. He felt warm every time he thought of this signifier that he was in a real, adult relationship, and the implicit promise that he would always be welcomed here.

“Honey I’m home”, he called, shrugging out of his jacket. It was a sunny afternoon, bright but cool. Having someone who wanted to see him during daylight hours had been new to him. So had having someone who preferred to call rather than text. And when he did text it was generally about what time the movie was at, or whose place they were staying that night instead of a “u up?” at 2 am. 

Bones waved from the couch where he was reading but didn’t rise to greet him. Which was odd. Jim’s Southern gentleman was very much a “kiss at the door” type.

“There’s coffee in the pot”, Bones said, taking a sip of his own. Jim went to the kitchen where he found a flat, white box tied up with a bow. There was a small card tucked into the ribbon.

“What’s this? It’s got my name on it”

“Then I guess you should open it”.

The bow fell away with the slightest tug and Jim lifted the lid, peeling back layers of fine tissue. He jumped when Bones said “You want to try it on?” close behind his ear. He hadn’t heard him come in.

“I-”. Jim swallowed. “Yeah”. 

His heartbeat felt very loud as he turned to face Bones who was smiling. Not amused or mocking. Pleased.

“Shout when you’re ready for me”.

Jim pretended he didn’t hear Bones chuckle when he stumbled on the way to the bedroom.

It was a two-piece set. Baby pink. Silk. 

The bottoms were cut slightly shorter than boxers and were ruffled. Not overly fussy but. Pretty. Definitely pretty. The top was a spaghetti strap tank top. “Baby” was embroidered in blue across the chest. They seemed so delicate in his hands that Jim worried momentarily that they wouldn’t fit. Hesitantly, he lifted the tank top to his face and jumped his cheek against it. The shiver that rippled through his body went straight to his cock and Jim couldn’t wait anymore. He stripped quickly and pulled the shorts on slowly. He lets the fabric glide over his legs. The tank top was snug, but not tight. Light as the material was, he was achingly aware of everywhere that it touched him. Underneath the shorts his cock was swelling. There was a light knock at the door.

“Everything all right?”

Panic momentarily flooded Jim. He didn’t want to just be standing in the middle of the room when Bones came in, but posing on the bed felt like too much. This coming from the guy who had happily waited on his hands and knees on this same bed, ass plugged and in the air. Somehow Jim felt more exposed now than he ever had naked. He sat on the edge of the bed.

“You can come in”.

Bones had unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Well? You like it?” 

Jim nodded.

“Kneel up on the bed there and let me see you”. 

Jim obeyed but tried not to be too quick about it. Bones stepped closer and traced his fingertips down Jim’s side, stopping at the ruffles of the shorts to rub them between his fingers.

“Well aren’t you pretty as a picture?”

And Jim  _ did  _ feel pretty. Pretty and valuable and delicate.

“Thank you”, he said, winding his arms around Bones’ shoulders. He didn’t just mean for the compliment. Jim arched up to him, stretching to place a light, lingering kiss on his lips.

Bones’ hands explored him as they kissed, each touch pressing the silk against his skin. Jim gasped when Bones ghosted over his nipples. They had pebbled from the moment he had put the top on, and with every movement the fabric had shifted against them, lighting him up with sparks of pleasure.

He felt Bones grin against his lips before he pulled away. His hands were firm on the small of Jim’s back as he dipped his head to suck on a nipple through the silk. Jim could only groan and pet at Bones’ hair, curving his body up to give him better access, like Bones’ mouth was the only thing in this world that mattered.

Jim didn’t know if he was dismayed or delighted to see the dark damp patch staining the top when Bones lifted his head. Part of him wanted to keep his new outfit perfect and pristine. Another part of him wanted it ruined utterly.

The decision might have already been made for him as Bones reached down to cup his cock through the shorts, a dark spot spreading over his crotch.

Jim did his best to unbutton Bones’ shirt, shuddering as he continued to palm him. 

“Feel good?”

Jim nodded, kissing and nipping at Bones’ neck. He whimpered when Bones stepped back to cast away his shirt.

“Turn over for me. Hands and knees.”

Once more, Bones hands were on him, caressing over him, smoothing down his back, over his ass. He tugged down the shorts, just enough to expose his ass but left his cock trapped and straining against the fabric. It felt wonderful.

“Gonna get you all nice and wet for me”, Bones said, almost to himself. “Gonna make you feel so good”.

Bones was always liberal and deliberate in his application of lube. It drove Jim crazy. He could never shut up while he was being prepped, goading Bones, insisting he was ready, that he liked it to burn a little. Bones always ignored him.

But now, for some reason, Jim didn’t want to be an obnoxious, pushy brat. Bones had done this for him, to make him happy and Jim wanted to repay him. Show him he could be patient, how good he could be. He wanted to be good for Bones.

So apart from a few breathy sighs, he stayed quiet while Bones worked him open, until his hole was slick and yielding.

“Ok darlin’ you can lie back for me now”. 

Jim felt strangely shy as he watched Bones shuck his jeans. Bones gave him a small smile. 

“You ok?”

Jim nodded, reaching out for him and Bones came into his arms, kissing him deeply. He rolled his hips down into Jim’s and Jim could feel every inch of his hardness. He was faintly disappointed when Bones pulled down the shorts and cast them to the side, but the way Bones pushed apart his thighs lessened the sting somewhat. He would have liked to wear them longer. Maybe he could wear them under his clothes sometimes, walk around in them all day, a delicious secret for just him and Bones. 

His eyes slid shut and his back arched as Bones pushed into him. Jim moaned, feeling himself part around his thick cock. He had to close his eyes, every time. The way Bones watched his face, the care and just the sheer fucking enjoyment he radiated, was overwhelming and made Jim feel like all the air was being pushed out of his body. Back when they had been just hooking up, Jim had been terrified to realise that Bones wasn’t just enjoying the sex, he was enjoying  _ him. _ That he  _ liked  _ spending time with Jim. And it still terrified Jim somewhat. The thought of going back to the way his life was pre-Bones was untenable. Some day, he would believe that Bones wasn’t going to get bored and leave him.

But for now he closed his eyes.

Bones kissed along his jawline as he rocked into drawing another moan out of him. Jim felt his teeth when he smiled.

“Yeah you like that, I know you do. Can’t get enough of my cock”. He pushed up onto his hands so he was looming over Jim and thrust harder. Jim’s eyes flickered open. “Fucking desperate for it aren’t ya? Bet you just walk around all day, just dreaming of it”. 

Jim had confessed long ago that he liked being called names in bed. Bones had been willing to try but the first time he called Jim a whore, he had sounded so uncertain that it had sparked a giggle fit between the two of them. Jim had kissed him between laughing and had promised it didn’t matter. But Bones was nothing if not determined. While the names themselves made him uncomfortable, he was able to  _ talk _ , and the things he said made Jim feel desperate and wanton and brought a flush to his cheeks, just the way he liked.

“Just aching for my cock to fill you up, aren’t you darlin’. You can’t stand being empty, need something to clench around”. 

Bones was pounding into him, sharper and faster now. His stream of filth continued.

“You’ve tried so many toys haven’t you? Plugged yourself up all day, stretched yourself out, alone in your room until you were sobbing but it’s not enough is it? It’s not the same.” Jim was gasping now. His hands fell from where they had been clinging to Bones’ shoulders and lay either side of his head, utterly surrendering. Jim was helpless beneath this man, his cock in his ass, “Baby” splayed across his chest.

“You need a man, don’t you Jim? You need a flesh and blood cock to fuck you and pump you full until your hole is just dripping with come”. 

“Need you Bones. Just you”, Jim managed to get out. Even to his own ears he sounded wrecked. Bones’ face softened and his smile was warm.

“I’m here baby, I’ve got you”.

Bones cast around, trying to find something on the bed without taking his eyes off Jim. he snagged the shorts and wrapped them around Jim’s cock and started to stroke him through them.

“There you go. Like a horny teenager jerking off into a pair of panties”.

Bones laced the fingers of his free hand Jim’s, lying limply on the pillow and squeezed tight, pining it down hard.

And Jim was coming, soaking his lovely new shorts and spoiling them entirely. The pleasure that rolled through him was so complete that he didn’t care. Bones was still talking to him, fucking him through his orgasm until he was tender and shaking.

“Gonna get some for myself, would you like that? You can rub yourself all over me, rut against my ass until you come all over me”.

Jim liked that very much.

He clenched around Bones as he came, milking his cock, trying to make it as good for him as he had made it for Jim. Bones swore softly as he eased out and then used the shorts to wipe at the come leaking out of Jim. It was mostly ineffectual at cleaning, but the sensation against his used, sensitive hole had him thrusting his hips feebly.

Bones chuckled and lay down beside him, scooping Jim in close to his chest.

“You need anything? You want some water?”

“Calm down Dr. Aftercare”, Jim said, pecking a kiss against his lips.

“Smart alec. It’s good to check in after trying something new”.

“It was just clothes”. Bones hand came between them, tracing over the embroidered “Baby” with his finger.

“You don’t think you were different?”

Jim hummed sleepily, non-committal. Bones didn’t pushed for an answer.

“I liked it”, he said, eventually.

“Good. Me too”.

Jim wanted to say more. He wanted to say how much he appreciated Bones, how loved he felt, how safe. That he noticed all the things that Bones did for him and would never take them for granted. But right now he felt so raw and open that if he tried to say all that he wasn’t sure what would come out. 

“Can you hold me a little tighter? Please?”. Bones squeezed him obligingly, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. They lay there quietly as their breathing evened out, petting and nuzzling at each other.

Eventually:

“Bones?”

“Yeah Jim?”

“How did you know I’d like this? I mean, it’s kind of a big jump from silk sheets to this”.

Ear over his heartbeat, Jim felt Bones chest rise with gentle laughter.

“You think I don’t see the way you melt when I call you “baby”? I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger kid”. He took Jim’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his face up to look him in the eyes.

“You think I don’t know how to love you?”.

Jim melted.

  
  
  



End file.
